


Cliff

by Bishie Huntress (Artemystic)



Series: 2015 NaNo Prompts [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Cliff - Freeform, Ed counts to three, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemystic/pseuds/Bishie%20Huntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy fell off a cliff. Oops...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliff

**Author's Note:**

> I want more of my favorite authors to update. It's the weekend! But since no one is, I figured I'd waste my time posting another oneshot of my own. Read. Like! Comment!!

### Cliff

“You bastard!” Ed shouted. “Don’t you dare let go or so help me, I’ll kill you myself!”

Overhead, all around them, thunder crashed. Lightning tumbled back and forth between black clouds. Below, the waves roared as they threw themselves against the rocky cliff face with all the unrelenting fury of a vengeful god of the sea. Rain poured down in sheets, making Ed’s grip tenuous at best, and he tightened his metal hand, wincing at the thought of the undoubtedly broken bones in Roy’s hand.

“I’m not dragging you down with me, Fullmetal!” Roy shouted back over the storm.

Ed ignored the obviously superfluous comment and wracked his brain for a solution. He was supposed to be some kind of prodigy, wasn’t he?

He could transmute the wall of the cliff into a hand to catch Mustang. That would work well, except for the fact that Ed’s fingers seemed incapable of even threatening to open. Nobody would hear them shouting over this storm; no one even knew they were out here. That meant it was up to Ed to get them out of this situation.

“Is there anything you can brace yourself against?” he yelled.

Roy’s feet and free hand scrabbled for purchase against the rocky face of the sheer drop. “Nothing!” he called back. “Fullmetal, just let go!”

“Never!” Ed growled through gritted teeth as his shoulder twinged from the strain of holding up a fully grown man in a sopping wet military uniform that was probably made up of five layers of water-retaining wool or some shit. His hand tightened involuntarily and Roy cried out in pain.

Ed looked back over his shoulder. There had to be _something._ To his left, a melon-sized rock stuck up out of the ground, and Ed grasped it, trying to use it as leverage. Instead, it slipped out of the ground and went tumbling over the cliff, nearly braining the colonel.

“If you’re trying to kill me, there are easier ways!” Mustang hollered at him.

“Ha! Everyone’s a comedian.”

Ed looked back over his shoulder, hoping for another rock or something, _anything._ A tree stood over him, but it was too far away to be of any use, and Ed kicked the ground in frustration. His foot hit something, and he felt around until he realized it was a bump of gnarled root from the tree, growing up out of the ground for a short distance and creating a loop that he could just about fit his automail foot into.

“Ed.” Mustang sounded weary, and Ed could barely hear his voice over the tempest. He looked down at the colonel. “Ed, let go.”

“Never took you for a quitter,” Ed said, trying to toe the boot off his metal foot. His sock was wet, and the boot was being contrary, sticking to the wet fabric. With another kick, it finally came free and went flying over the edge of the cliff, hitting Roy squarely in the face.

“ _Shit_ ,” Ed cursed. “Sorry, Mustang!” He fumbled around with his foot until he found the root again and, to his relief, his foot fit underneath it easily. He hooked his foot around it as much as he was able.

“Alright!” he shouted down at Roy. “On the count of three, I’m gonna pull you up. As soon as you can, grab my other hand.”

“Edward, no! You’ll only end up falling with me!”

Ed grinned, sharp and toothy. “You’re gonna have to trust me, Colonel Bastard!”

Mustang looked at him for a moment, dark eyes somber, and Ed wondered what he saw. The colonel closed his eyes, and then opened them with renewed determination. “I had better not regret this.”

“You and me, both,” Ed muttered.

“What was that, Fullmetal!”

Ed ignored him. “One!” he shouted. Mustang’s grip in his shifted a little, trying to grasp his hand. The wince of pain that flashed across his features sent a pulse of guilt through Ed, but he ignored that, too.

“Two!”

Mustang tried to tell him something, but the thunder took that opportunity to roll through the air above them, reverberating through the air and drowning out the colonel’s words. Well, whatever it was, it would have to wait until Roy was back on solid ground.

“Three!” he shouted, and heaved. His metal limbs strained in an effort to pull the bigger man closer. For one heart-stopping moment, Ed thought his glove would slip off and send Mustang plummeting to his death, but then the other man was grabbing his left hand and Ed’s leg was straining so hard he could hear metal creaking over the storm and then Roy was head and shoulders up above the cliff’s edge, and it was rocks digging into his ribs and salted rain sliding into his eyes and panting desperation until finally— _finally!_ —he fell back and Roy fell onto the ground next to him, half on top of him, but Ed couldn’t be bothered to care because Roy was safe and that’s all that mattered.

He lay on the hard ground, sobbing from the exertion and trying to keep the tears of fear and relief from sliding down his face to mingle with the rain. “Fuck,” he said. “Fuck.”

“Fuck,” Roy muttered fervently in agreement, and Ed had to bite back a hysterical laugh.

“Come on,” he said, nudging the colonel. “I dunno about you, but I’ve had about as much of cliffs and storms as I can take for one day.”

“I agree,” Roy said, propping himself up on an elbow. “Before that, though…” He reached out with his good hand and tangled it in Ed’s disheveled and sopping braid. Before Ed had a chance to form words about the intimate gesture—because _surely_ he was reading things wrong—Roy’s lips were on his and _oh._

Maybe he wasn’t reading things wrong, after all.

Ed’s eyes slid closed and he wrapped both arms around Roy and returned the kiss with a fervor that surprised them both, and it was wonderful—and cold, and Mustang was shaking, probably from the cold and the shock. He pulled back slowly, not wanting the moment to be over.

“C’mon, bastard. Let’s get you somewhere warm.”

Roy combed a lock of sodden gold out of Ed’s face, and his expression was so _warm_ , so unexpectedly tender, that Ed felt his cheeks heat.

“What?” he said, a bit gruffer than he’d intended.

“Nothing,” Roy said. “It’s just that, despite all the pain and headaches, I think you are the best thing to happen to me.”

Then Ed’s face did turn bright red—he could feel the heat even through the chill of the rain, and he raised a hand to cover it. This couldn’t really be happening. It was some kind of nightmare turned dream as his subconscious mind worked through the stress of his current mission. That had to be it.

But Mustang was pulling his hand gently away from his face. Carefully, as if _Ed_ was the one who had almost died, as if he was _fragile_ , Roy kissed his fingers one at a time. He shivered, then, a full-body tremble that ran from his head to his toes, and Ed could feel the tremors in the hand holding his.

“You idiot,” he said softly. “Let’s go get you warmed up.”

Taking care not to bump his injured hand, Roy stood, allowing Ed to rise, as well. “I can think of a few fun activities that could accomplish that.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he tugged Ed along after him, strands of black dripping water all over his face.

“You—what—“ Ed spluttered incomprehensibly, feeling the fading heat in his cheeks return full force. “You bastard!” he shouted, and Roy laughed full-heartedly.


End file.
